My Lullaby
by NatD-LE
Summary: Spain had just returned from fighting England, broken and humiliated. He has been doting upon his protectorate more than usual. One night, he reveals that he has big plans for the little country. OneShot. Dark!Spain and Chibimano. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or My Lullaby**

**Wee, songfic. These are becoming my specialty. I've been thinking about this headcannon for a while now and I finally got the time to write it out on paper. After writing it, it seems... interesting to read over. Might not be a realistic fanfic, but who knows what Dark!Spain is capable of XP.**

**So, like mentioned before, this is a songfic. It is centered around the song and is almost completely made up of the song lyrics. I obviously don't own the song lyrics. It belongs to the creators and songwriters for Lion King 2. The song is called My Lullaby for those of you who want to go look it up and haven't heard it before.**

**Please enjoy it and rate and review, please!**

* * *

The day Spain came back from his long voyage, he began acting really strange. It was one of the first battles against Britain and he had been gone for months, leaving his two older colonies to look after his household and protectorate. No doubt the Netherlands and Belgium took great care of little Romano, but the little country still missed the companionship of his boss (though he'll never admit it out loud.) When he came back, however, he was very different. He was... broken and angry.

Britain was a cruel country in battle and the fight had taken its toll on the Spaniard. This no-doubt scary and vengeful side of Spain hadn't gone unnoticed. He only held back for Romano, managing to force smiles and treat him like a prince, as to not scare the poor child. Romano knew, of course, but he didn't let it show in fear that Spain won't hold back with him either if he knew that Roma knew. He was never violent, but his eyes and tone were often dangerous. Whatever England had done angered and humiliated Spain, but he will never say what it was. No one dared to ask.

He had paid special attention to Romano the minute he returned. "Damn tomato bastard, why do you keep harassing me?" Romano asked one night, as charming as ever, when Spain insisted on reading him a story. "You were never this clingy before you left!"

"I just wanted to take better care of you, Roma." Spain answered, gently stroking his younger ward's hair. "Being away made me realize how much I've been neglecting you." Romano stared at him, itching to ask Spain just what happened in those last few months as sea, but he knew better. Whenever someone asked, he would glare and snarl to never mention that again. The servants of the House of Spain were all terrified of their boss.

Instead of asking, Romano made a face at him. "Whatever, bastard. Just lay off, wou-wo-" He cut off to yawn hugely. Spain chuckled.

"Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." Spain slid off the bed and tucked Romano in. The little Italian grumbled that he wasn't tired, but his eyes were slowly closing. "Sleep my little Romano, let your dreams take wing." He sang in soft Spanish. When he saw Romano was asleep, he added. "One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king." He gave his henchman a kiss on the forehead before getting up and going to the window, staring out at the moon.

"I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense." He glared down the windowsill as he clutched at it. "When I think of what that _brute _did, I get a little... tense." The wood chipped under his strong grip. He looked back at the moon wistfully. "But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed, 'cause it soothes my inner country and it helps me get some rest."

He left the window and paced the room slowly. "The sound of England's dying gasp," He smiled twistedly, imagining his foe bleeding on the deck of his ship at his feet. "His colony squealing in my grasp," His hand became a fist as he imagined England's colony, America, in his clutches and crying out for his 'Big Brother'. "His queen's mournful cry." He smiled more at the sound of Queen Elizabeth crying in despair over her ruined empire. "That's my lullaby!" He declared and turned to face the door.

He saw the Netherlands and Belgium at the door, looking seriously at him. Spain blinked, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the -thankfully- still-sleeping Romano. "In the past, I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive." He shrugged and walked to the big chair opposite the bed. " Trouble is, I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live." He scowled at the thought. Netherlands walked over and leaned against the chair.

"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase England up a tree?" He eyed Romano skeptically.

"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me." He smirks at his older colony. "The melody of angry growls, a counterpoint of painful howls," He remembered the fight against England's navy, but in a different way, with his side winning. "A symphony of death, oh my!" He chuckled and stood, looking at the siblings behind him. "That's MY lullaby."

He looked at the sleeping child country in front of him and walked closer to his sleeping figure. "Rome is gone, but Spain is still around to love this little lad." He stroked the little one's hair gently. "'Till he learns to be a killer" He continued seriously, looking at Netherlands and Belgium. "With a lust for being bad." He smirked and walked past them to the door. The siblings looked at each other. They knew Spain had a soft spot for the Southern Italian, but they never suspected that he had such big plans for him.

They snapped out of it when they heard Romano stir restlessly. Belgium hummed soothingly for him. Netherlands grumbled, "Sleep, yah little pest." Belgium gave him a look. "I-I mean, precious little thing." He said hurriedly, trying to make himself sound convincing. Belgium shoved him aside and recalled Spain's song for Roma earlier.

"One day, when you're big and strong-"

"You will be a king." Spain finished for her, still standing at the doorway. He put a finger to his lips and gestured for the two siblings to follow him out. They did so, closing the door behind them and followed Spain downstairs. "The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of Roma's mighty roar!"

"Joy of vengeance!" The Netherlands declared.

"Testify!" Belgium chimed in. Spain smiled proudly at his colonies.

"I can hear the cheering..." He said softly.

"'Romano, what a guy!'" They said, Netherlands indifferently and Belgium eagerly. Spain walked over to a lit fireplace in his living room. On the wall over it hung the flags of the colonies under Spain's rule. The Spanish flag was in the center and the Italian flag on its right side.

"Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly against a blood red sky!" The light from the fire gave the wall behind the flags a slightly red glow. Spain looked at them with a glint in his eyes. "That's my lullaby!" He let out an excited laugh at this future he had planned for his protectorate and grabbed the Spanish and Italian flag with one hand to rip them from the wall, watching them fly together before they landed beside him on the ground.

_End_


End file.
